


Sherlock Holmes Returns (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Comic, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Maybe Sherlock has a sense of humour, Sometimes I just amuse myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Why do you never see Sherlock Holmes and Bruce Wayne together?





	

“What’s that in your hand?” Sherlock asked as he swept into the flat.

“It’s a, um, comic,” John said, slowly looking up from his reading. “Harry must have left it when she stopped by last week and I found it while picking up. She’s into that sort of thing.”

“Mmm.” Sherlock took went into the kitchen and started to make tea. “I’m just surprised that you’re reading that.”

“Well, yes, not normally my thing, but the internet is down, again, so I can’t work on my blog, and I can only clean so much, so...” He trailed off.

Sherlock came back into the room and studied the cover. “Detective Comics. Really?”

He looked back up from the comic book. “As I said, Harry left it. Every now and then it’s nice to read something that you don’t have to think about.”

“The whole premise is ridiculous,” Sherlock placed the teacup on the table and flopped into his chair.

“Well, yes,” John placed the comic book on his lap, devoting his attention to Sherlock. “I mean, the idea that one person could train themselves so thoroughly that they are far superior to every other mortal, then yes, it’s completely preposterous.”

Sherlock leaned forward. “‘World’s Greatest Detective,’” he read. “You know what that means, John?”

John sighed. “No. What?”

Sherlock growled, “I’m Batman.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the seminal work, The Dark Knight Returns, by Frank Miller


End file.
